


realization

by aweyah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, sbi, sbifamilydynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweyah/pseuds/aweyah
Summary: tw // suicide , manipulation , deathtechno and phil find tommy, not only are they shocked but their horrified.
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 296





	realization

Technoblade has started to notice things going missing from his house and it's been driving him insane. 

Had he not been getting enough sleep and just losing track of things? Was Phil taking things? Had someone found his little house? 

Technoblade searched everywhere for his missing items with no luck. He was starting to get frustrated.

He called over Phil, he asked him if he knew where his missing items were but Phil had no idea. He assumed his son was tired and lost track of them like he often did when tired, but even he had no luck finding his missing items.

Over the next week they kept track of what was going missing, they accounted for every single item. 

Phil saw what it was doing to Techno and he was worried, the items were easily replaceable but Techno just wanted to live a normal life out of the attention of others and these missing items scared him.

Techno didn't want to deal with bounty hunters, he just wanted to live a normal life because he never could before.

One night Phil decided to stay up the whole night, see if anyone would come considering the person or thing stealing these items seemed to know exactly when to come and steal them.

Around 4am about 2 hours after Techno fell asleep Phil heard a creek in the floorboards until him. He slowly inched his way to the ladder, he wanted to see what was taking all these items, and where they would go. 

As he peeked his head down the ladder he saw something he thought he would never see again, not after what Dream had told him so many weeks ago. 

He was in shock, it was Tommy, his son, he thought he was dead! 

He rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. 

After about 30 seconds of staring down the ladder at what he thought was his deceased son he called out to him, "Tommy? Is that really you?" Phil said it quietly, he didn't want to wake Techno.

Tommy's head snapped to where he heard the voice from, he looked up the ladder to see Phil there. He immediately panicked, Phil wasn't supposed to be up, he wasn't supposed to see him!

He thought he had their sleep schedules down perfectly! 

His blood ran cold, his mind began to race, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. All the food and resources he had take fell to the floor. 

Phil panicked and climbed down the ladder as quick as possible. 

He knelt down in front of Tommy and grabbed him by the shoulders slightly shaking him. 

Phil stared at him, he looked so different. His clothes were baggy and ripped, his blonde hair was a knotty mess, he had puffy red eyes, such visible eye bags. It pained him to see his youngest child like this.

It took Phil a couple minutes to finally speak again, "We all thought you were dead.. Dream said you had jumped from that dirt pillar after he found out you were hiding stuff from him. What happened Tommy?" Phil looked his son in the eyes, he couldn't believe that he wasn't dead, that he was here, right under their noses the whole time.

Why hadn't Tommy come to them? Why didn't he ask for help when he so desperately needed it?

Tommy looked Phil in the eyes, he was crying again but that didn't matter. He was just happy that he wasn't dead.

Tommy told Phil everything, the manipulation, the beach party, and how Dream had blown up everything after finding his hidden chests. 

Phil was furious. Tommy wasn't perfect and he knew that but he was 16, a child! He didn't deserve this, being pushed to the absolute end by a grown man who saw how hard he was taking it.

Tommy couldn't stop crying, it hurt Phil so much that he let this happen. He should have checked on him more, he should've protected him. Phil grabbed the sides of Tommy's face and then started to speak again "Tommy look at me."

Tommy looked back at him, he was scared. Tommy was so weak he had lost everything so long ago, he had no will for anything anymore but couldn't bring himself to end it all. 

"No one, and I mean no one will do that to you again. You're safe Tommy, me and Techno will protect you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it the first time." Phil said before pulling him into a hug. 

Tommy grabbed handfuls of Phils robe and cried into his chest. He had been suffering for so long, he felt like no one was there for him for so long. He had missed Phil and Techno but he was too stubborn to tell them, even if he was right in Techno's house. 

They stayed there for a while before Tommy showed Phil where he was staying. 

Phil was shocked to say the least, a small room with just the necessities, it took a toll on the boy. 

They stayed down there and talked until the morning. 

Phil heard Techno moving, he heard him jump down the ladder to the first floor. 

Tommy's demeanor changed, he looked absolutely terrified. 

Phil put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I'll talk to him don't worry, he won't hate you Tommy." Tommy gave Phil a shaky nod before he saw Phil disappear up the ladder to the first floor of Techno's house.

Techno was confused to see Phil come from a hole in his house he didn't know existed, he spoke out. "Phil? Where did you even come from?"

Phil closed up the hole behind him just to be safe, "Well.. I found out who's been stealing your stuff.."

Techno's eyes widened, "Who was it? Did you kill them? I mean if you didn't we'd have to because they knew where I am and they could expose that and that'd lead to a lot of iss-" 

"It was Tommy" Phil spurted out to stop Techno from going on one of his tangents.

Techno shook his head, "That wasn't funny Phil, who was it really?" 

"No it was really Tommy he's alive. Dream lied." Phil said trying to convince Techno.

"Phil we saw the damage at his campsite, we saw the pillar... Do you need to lie down? Did you accidentally take one of my pot-" 

"Tommy is alive Techno!" Phil said loudly.

Just as Techno was about to reply he heard a block breaking behind Phil, he saw blonde hair peek out from the whole and slowly saw Tommy climb out of the floor.

Techno was in absolute shock, his little brother was in front of him. He was actually alive!

"Tommy? How are you alive? We saw your campsite, it was all blown up! Dream said you died!" Techno's mind was racing.

"About Dream, Techno we have some things to talk about upstairs." Phil said as he eyed the staircase sort of signalling him to go upstairs.

"O-ok." Techno didn't have words to explain how he was feeling, Tommy was alive! But he had been stealing from him for months, causing him so much stress. What was going on?

Both Techno and Phil climbed all the way to the third floor of the house, probably so Tommy didn't hear the conversation. Tommy stayed sitting on the stone ground of the house, next to a random cow, which reminded him of someone from before he was exiled.

"Listen Techno, I know you might be mad because Tommy's been stealing your stuff but he told me some really disturbing stuff about Dream and what happened when he was exiled.."

Techno's face dropped, he and Tommy might have been on opposite sides of the last war but it didn't mean he didn't love him. He would never kill Tommy, never. He knew how it felt to lose one of his brothers and now he had a second chance with Tommy.

Phil told Techno everything Tommy told him, and by the end of it Techno felt nothing short of horrible for Tommy. He gave Tommy shit sure, but he would never pretend to be friends with the boy to gain his trust, he wouldn't lie about his best friend straight to his, he wouldn't stop Tommy from seeing his friends, he wouldn't do any of the things Dream did to his brother. 

Techno saw red, he was so upset, upset he went over there just to make fun of him that one time, upset he didn't check on him, upset he didn't stop this from happening. 

"Has he been here the whole time? Since Dream came to see us?" Phil nodded. "That was weeks ago!" 

Phil put his hand on Techno's shoulder, "We can't ignore this Techno, we... We have to protect him." Phil said as he looked straight at Techno.

Techno nodded in agreement, after staying that stance for a bit he turned to face the ladder and climbed back down to the first floor, Phil followed shortly behind.

Tommy was down there petting the cow he had called 'Henry 2', he was smiling for the first time in a long time. 

As Techno dropped down the ladder and he came in sight of Tommy his demeanor changed, he was scared. What if Techno was mad? What if he told Dream? He'd be done for 100%.

He began to spew out apologies, he apologized for everything he could think of, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for taking your stuff, sorry for moving into your house, sorry for not listening to you after you helped with us that war, sorry for-" He stopped apologizing as Techno arrived in front of him.

He looked up at Techno and saw sadness on his face, he was confused. Techno was never sad, usually just angry or in a constant state of hiding his emotions.

Techno pulled him in for a hug, it shocked Tommy he didn't react for about 5 seconds before hugging him back. "Tommy, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Dream." Tommy's eyes widened. 

Tommy had never heard Techno ever apologize before, even to Phil when they got in long nasty fights. 

"Your sorry?" Tommy said slowly. 

Techno pulled out of the hug but held onto the top part of his arms, "Yes Tommy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you when you got exiled, I should have checked up on you more, I should have been able to stop this."

Tommy smiled, "So you're not gonna kill me?" 

"Tommy why would you think I would kill you?" Techno said slightly concerned.

"Well Dream always said he'd kill me whenever I didn't listen to him. But that's when we were friends- well not friends but-" 

"He threatened to kill you?" Techno said with a hint of anger in his voice. Tommy was shocked at the sudden aggression but he nodded slowly, he was embarrassed he let Dream manipulate him into being so scared of him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Techno said as he began to pace around. 

"No! Techno we can't let him know that Tommy's here, if your assasination attempt goes wrong now, Tommy's in danger!" Phil said quickly.

"He hurt my little brothers Phil! He took Wilbur from us, he agreed to that deal! He fucked Wilbur in the head! He took my twin from me!" Techno said as he began to tear up.

"I know Techno, I know." Phil said slowly and quietly. "But we have to play this right."

Techno nodded. 

After that, they moved all of Tommy's stuff (mostly Techno's) upstairs. They moved his bed up to the second floor, next to Phil's.

Tommy had nightmares a lot, he usually had to deal with them alone but now Phil and Techno helped him. 

He trained in PVP with Techno, and Phil taught him how to make farms. 

After months Tommy began to look like himself again. He had his sas back but Techno nor Phil minded it. They loved that side of Tommy, it was the side that made Tommy, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! :D


End file.
